ekos of war
by XXsaiyan.narutoXX
Summary: te story of dash gunmetal try to finde dragonball z in vietnam
1. a new thret

ekos of war by

cappter 1: a new thret

he yar is 1969. in vieinam here is a mliiitary bas in the ungles of vinam. sting in the bar n the bar in tat baes is a man. hatman is DASH GUNMETAL. tats staf sarjant DAS GUNMETAL to u. ash wars a back trunchboat, a blsck cooowby at, ad w par of drak sungla seshis bots r mad from snackskin and hav spiks mmade of alligaligator tooth a rely big gun like from helboy sats n a hoster at his sid. he has nifes.  
ssudeny copmaner wolf grayskul nters he bear. unmetal he says, we ned u two assinate teh vetkong ladder guneral sakeeyes!"  
dash rmoves his unlasses. i alredy now tatHe says nd taks of his sungasses.  
'becaz u can see FURTRE' vommander gayskill sas becaz ddash can se futur. dash pshes up hiss sungses out of his eyyes and peers at grayskull with eyes that no have no pupilfor dash is a vampir.  
ash finish of his bottle of bere and walks out. eh lodes his revolvolver and humps n to te are. his vapire power alow hm towo jmp al he way out of th pase and into the jungle. but it not is a jungle no mor. he vetcong are used NONOBOTS to trun bietnam indo a futureistic cty dash trakes of his sunglses, sinc it nightme now and waalks into a evil bar.  
wear is gunreral snackeyes he ask in a cool way liek vanhelsing from tat movie van hesing. the barender puls owt a gugn! re;;y fats lik a n inja becuz das is a ninja dassh pull ut his kives and cuts oFF THE BRATEDners hed. everywun in d e barpulls out katnas. dash nows hel ned to see good so he taks of his sunglaseesses. it is tim to kill. 


	2. vishin of past

cpapter 2: visins of the past

dash gunskul i mean gunmtetal makes his gunvovler and shots the frirst guy eh gets blowed in half nd it is coolll anoher guiy jmups fom a bla cony wqwith a ktana and dash bloks it rell cool and nokings the katan ut off is hnad d slasses him in he cest and ten cuts his arm offs and then cut off his hed ge shot anoher guy hehind him and it goes in slow motin. 3 guys shoots at him wit big wold war 22 gun and he bends down to dodge bullet like in matriks on of the bullet hit his sunglas and they brak.  
U NOT DO TAT TO ME FOR RAESON he say and vampirs the guy blood in his nek. guy blood givs him supersfasts and he kil anthother guy wit his claaws. e kill moe peple with his claw until only one guy is tere dash pick him up and yell him to the wall all scary. were is ggeneral shakeeyes!!1 guy tell gnunmeta he dunt spek inglis so gunmetal mad junmetalblow him up with his mind powers becus he has mind power e walks outside and sees a tower in far disatancing. it have big leters like at mcdonald dey say TE HOM OF GNRERERAL SNAKEEYE in scary red letter 


	3. a dark reveletin

apter 3: a dark revelution

ddash jum=ped to the top of tauer and killing the the gards. then he killed them. eh wlaked down the stars into gunnneral nakeeyes trone rom. but geneneral shakeeyes wasnt no longer general of the vieong. he was now king of vietnam.  
i am now king of vetnam not guneral he sid fom top his pet dargon like in eragon. das used his vapire visin and saw tat snakes was not humn. he was a terinator like in treminator and also a vampire. snakeeyes dragon brothed fires at dash but dash jumbed out of the way. dragon trnd into WAREWOLF and charged at him. dsaash fot hard and trid to not get bit becas warewof poisin is poisonis. he slasashhed it in paw it howled. it slased him in he hand he howled. wereolfts poison was now in his vanes. he shot it in head and it expoded and swords flew out and cuted dash in hed. dash wounded cud not kil snakeeyes dash said I WIL GET U LATER FOR TIS. dash jump out window but land safey for he is vampore. he pusheded buton in his pock hat call his car to him. car drove up and got in he car. he drove 100000 miles per hor awy, but here were cars chasing him werg cars chasing him. e laned out and shot big evl czar. it ploded. other car shoot at him and he dogged throw a fruit stand liek in funy movie. he new he had to go fastar to get awy so he pushing buTON CAR DABORDON cas dasbord. it turned into moterbikle. he got doing a milin miles for hor now. al bad car cars did hat two and now he was in casing morcicles. he drove onto racetak to drive race of deth in air with loops and spickes. 


	4. dangeros noweje

capptor 44; danguris nowlege

sash drove down trake wit the moorcicycles bend him. he trow oil to slip bads and and one of them bikes fel into pit of robot sharks. he die. dash ramp off ramp and did a 180 like in tony hawk. he open the roof of bike becas bike have roof. he pulled out gun and shoot and shot too bik befor turne arond and landed on grund. tehhere was only one sicle left and it could fly. dash trid to get awa but it shot ROKET at him. he doggged hem and tey hit a shol bus wit babees.  
NO IT CANT BE THAT THING dash yeld and and remberd his secrit wepon. he jumpuped ot of the morcicle and pued of his gasses. he pushushedd a buton and they start to beeping. he trew them like a BOMERAGN and they hit the flying motorcyke. hey stuk to it and it used an bom to shut it down. he ran away for in tirty second tey wuld expode and they were a nuclar bom. atseconds before bom he jump forward and fell the ground as they exploding blewing up guneral snackeyes city of evil. 


	5. ciy of evil

cpapter 5: dciTY OF EVIL

dash return to base, but it is destroy and is fire. he ran to pomander gayskill but he was dead of firebom.  
HAHA I AM KNIG STAKEEYES I HAVE SVEN DRAGONBALL Z U CANOT BET ME king Shakeyes lofed. dash turn and saw magical dragonbal z from dragonbal z show wit goku. I CAN MAK WISH TO BLOW UP ERTH NOW he said he flew away.  
I WIL REVENGE U SNAKEYS AND SHOT YOU IN HED dash trew his sunglass on grond for he was agrny.

TO BE CONTINU???? 


End file.
